Transformers G1 The Great Cybertronian War Part 3
by Iroquois Campbell
Summary: In Episode 13, Megatron uses his newest plan to build a massive weapon and at the same time cripple Omega Supreme and the dinobots. Will Optimus Prime and Elita One be able to save the day?


**Transformers G1**

**Episode XIII – The Great Cybertronian War Part 3**

_In the last episode of the Transformers, Elita One rescues the stranded autobots while Cosmos, Kup, and Bumblebee distract Megatron. They fail miserably as Megatron nearly destroys them. Meanwhile on Earth, Thundercracker has taken control of the stunticons._

Thundercracker overlooked the stunticons as they built a throne in the middle of the city from the remains of the structures they had destroyed.

"Good, good!" He said happily. "Once it is completed, we will not destroy the humans, but rule them, have them enslaved to produce energon! Cybertron will belong to Megatron, and Earth will belong to me!"

---

"Prepare to die, autobots!" Megatron said, laughing sinisterly and pointing his cannon at Kup.

"I guess this is the end lads." Kup said, lowering his head.

"Never!" Bumblebee cried, getting up and running at Megatron. The decepticon leader fired his cannon, but Bumblebee dodged it, transforming and running into Megatron's legs. He reverted back into robot mode, kneeling behind his enemy.

"No you don't Megatron, not again!"

Megatron stood, turned and faced Bumblebee.

"I may have missed once, but not again!"

Just as Megatron fired, a blast struck him in the back, sending the cannon fire astray and Megatron to the ground. Bumblebee scrambled out of the way, back to Kup and Cosmos. Overhead was the autobot starship.

Megatron slowly stood, staring at the ship.

"Reinforcements? Nooo!"

He began fired rapidly on the ship, his cannon fire creating scorch marks on the hull of the approaching vessel. The ships' laser cannons fired back, blasting the area all around Megatron.

"Go on! Save your friends, fools! You will all die in due time!"

Megatron turned and ran as the ship hovered over Cosmos, Kup, and Bumblebee.

"Get on board!" Came the voice of Optimus Prime.

---

Back on Earth, the stunticons had already began enslaving the humans to collect energon for their new leader. Spike and Sparkplug were among those taken.

"Do you really think they've given up on us, dad?" Spike asked.

"I'm sorry to say it Spike, but I'm starting to think so."

"They'd never do that…" Spike paused, looking to the skies. "…would you, Optimus?"

---

Back at the decepticon fortress, Shockwave briefed Megatron.

"We have pinpointed the asteroid where the autobots crash landed when chasing us." Shockwave began, getting right to the point. "Omega Supreme is damaged, and the only others there are Ratchet and the dinobots."

"Easy targets." Megatron said, staring at the monitor screen. "Dirge, Ramjet, Thrust, Blitzwing, you four will go to that asteroid with Astrotrain and rid it of the autobot presence. Shockwave, Starscream, combaticons, constructicons, and Soundwave! You will find out where that autobot ship went and crush it! First we will trap them on this planet, then we will decimate them!"

---

Meanwhile, at the hidden autobot base, Elita One and Optimus Prime discussed the next course of action.

"The amount of energon Megatron has taken from Earth is enough to destroy Cybertron completely. Unless we stop him, the autobot and human races are both doomed." Optimus Prime stated.

"I do agree that he must be stopped, but he is too powerful, even with us joined together." Elita One said sadly.

"I think we can take them." Moonracer said bravely.

"I'm with her! We can bust up a bunch of deceptichumps!" Ironhide agreed.

"We have the numbers," Optimus began, "Now we just need a plan."

---

On the asteroid not too far from Cybertron, Ratchet continued his work on Omega Supreme as the dinobots sat around, grumbling about being bored and not seeing enough action and the like. Dirge, Ramjet, Thrust, and Blitzwing appeared and began concentrating their fire on Omega Supreme. Ratchet just barely dodged the blasts.

"No! No no no no!" Ratchet screamed, watching Omega Supreme go up in flames.

"Time for dinobots to fight. Grimlock angry!" Grimlock said.

The jets all transferred their fire to the dinobots now, damaging them all severly, falling them in only a few seconds. While they concentrated on the dinobots, Ratchet managed to hide in a deep crater.

"Vector Sigma save me…" He said quietly.

Before long, the decepticon jets flew back off into space. Ratchet was spared, but the dinobots and Omega Supreme were severely damaged.

---

Prowl and Bluestreak stood watch over the ship, docked just beneath an abandoned autobot energon warhouse. They couldn't get out of the way in time as the ceiling above them caved in, trapping them beneath the rubble. The decepticons poured in, raining down laser fire on the starship. Holes were blasted in the hull and the ship exploded and burned. Autobots ran into the docking station, finding their only transport destroyed. By now, the decepticons had left. Elita One stared at the flames.

"We are doomed."

---

The decepticons arrived back to their fortress to find Megatron waiting for them.

"Omega Supreme is dead and their transport is destroyed. Now we move onto phase two of my plan; constructicons!" Megatron paused, handing a set of blueprints to Bonecrusher.

"You go to the location printed on these blueprints and build the device exactly as it is printed. Astrotrain will be supplying you with the energon to run it."

Megatron then turned to his jets.

"Starscream, Skywarp! You two are to go to the Temple of Predaking. Awaken the predacons so they may join in this war." Megatron paused, turning to Soundwave. "And you will go and reactive Trypticon. All of you, go, now!"

Megatron turned, looking at the computer monitor.

"This time, victory is sure to be ours. Mwahahahahahahahaha!"

_What have the constructicons been sent to build? Are the autobots doomed now that Megatron plans to awaken the predacons and Trypticon? Are the final days of peace on Cybertron approaching? Find out all this and more in Part 4 of The Great Cybertronian War._


End file.
